Gadis Kecil Bertopi Angsa
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tentang Park Chanyeol dan kedua adik kembar absurdnya. Di sore hari yang tidak begitu cerah pada saat itulah mereka merasakan yang namanya... Jatuh cinta./"Mwo? Dia anakmu Hyung?"-Chanyeol/GS!Uke/ChanBaek slight KaiHun(Brothership slight KaiBaek-HunBaek/DLDR


**Gadis Kecil bertopi Angsa**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun** **, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.**

 **Genre : Humor, Brothership, Romance(?)**

 **Summary : Ini hanya cerita tentang Park Chanyeol dan kedua adik kembar absurdnya. Di sore hari yang tidak begitu cerah—pada saat itulah** **mereka** **merasakan yang namanya... Jatuh cinta./"Mwo? Dia anakmu Hyung?"**

 **WARNING! GS, TYPO(s), OO** **C, dan mungkin akan ada bumbu-bumbu pedo.**

 **Don't Like so Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang selalu mengaku kalau dirinya tampan itu tampak memasang senyum lebar andalannya. Sesekali dia menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Melakukan perenggangan pada bagian lengannya—yang memang harus di akui—cukup menggiurkan. Oke. Baiklah. Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi memang lengan putih itu cukup berisi—atau para gadis akan mengatakannya, otot.

Park Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang sejak kecil sudah di juluki tiang itu memasang headphone putih miliknya. Meraih sebotol air mineral yang sejak tadi terletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan meneguk cairan pelepas dahaga tersebut dengan gerakan sensual. U-uhh… Para gadis yang tengah melakukan olaraga sore itupun mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sekedar menoleh dan memperhatikan kelakuan lelaki—yang sesungguhnya—absurd itu.

Park Chanyeol . . .

"Hyung!"

Uhukk !

Lelaki tampan itu tersedak. Dia langsung membalikkan tubuh kelebihan kalsiumnya itu cepat sambil menatap tajam dua makhluk—atau bocah yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Wae wae wae?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hiks…"

Chanyeol memutar matanya bosan melihat bocah yang sesungguhnya adalah adiknya itu sudah berkaca-kaca matanya.

"Hueee… Sehunnie, lihat. Chan Hyung sangat seram." Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu memeluk saudara sedagingnya sambil merengek manja.

Sehun yang merasa kalau tingkah bocah yang seharusnya ia akui kakaknya ini mulai berlebihan pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Hentikan aktingmu bocah hitam." Ketus Sehun. Dan Kai pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Memasang cengiran menyebalkan yang mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol kesal setengah mati.

"Yakkk! Jadi apa mau kalian?" protes Chanyeol yang mulai emosi.

"Tidak ada. Kau kan bertugas untuk menjaga kami Hyung. Bukannya malah tebar pesona seperti ini. Nanti akan kuadukan pada Eomma kalau kau tidak benar menjaga kami supaya uang jajanmu di potong." Ujar Sehun. Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo. Dalam hati sih sudah dongkol setengah mati.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, bocah?" akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah—daripada ia menjadi rakyat jelata selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Es Krim, Juseyo~" dan kedua bocah—kembar—kopi-susu itu pun ber-aegyo imut di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Arasseo." Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menuruti kemauan kedua adiknya.

.

Park Chanyeol

Si sulung dari keluarga Park. Memiliki tubuh bak tiang listrik dengan wajah tampan mempesona. Bola mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan sekaligus menantang. Hidung mancungnya yang membuat iri siapapun serta bibir tebalnya yang seolah mengundang untuk minta di kecup.

Di lain sisi, Park Chanyeol memiliki dua orang adik. Kembar yang berbeda. Sama tapi berbeda rupa. Kenapa begitu?

Kalian liat sendiri. Park Jongin. Si lucu yang menggemaskan. Meski hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung seperti adik dan kakaknya. Meski kulitnya tidak bening, sebening adik dan kakaknya. Tetapi Jongin memiliki keistimewaan sendiri. Dia lucu—sudah pasti. Menggemaskan—tidak usah di bilang. Pandai dalam mengambil hati orang dewasa. U-uh… Bocah Park yang satu ini begitu ahli dalam berakting. Apalagi dia memiliki segudang ekspresi.

Si Bungsu Park Sehun. Kebalikan dari Park Jongin. Dia pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara. Tidak banyak menuntut. Tetapi sekali bicara… Chanyeol mampu di buat bertekuk lutut dan tak berkutik. Semua kartu Asnya ada di tangan si Bungsu yang sebenarnya tidak kalah menggemaskan daripada kakak kembarnya.

Tetapi di luar itu semua. Mereka bertiga memiliki kesamaan yakni; memikat hati para gadis.

.

.

"Ahjussi"

Ketiga kakak beradik itu menoleh bersamaan.

"Ada apa gadis kecil ?"

"Es Krim Stroberi yang Big Cup, ne?"

"Arasseo."

Pria berumur sekitar pertengahan 40 itu langsung menyiapkan es krim stroberi untuk pelanggan kecilnya.

Gadis kecil itu bertubuh teramat mungil. Kaki-kaki putihnya tidak jenjang. Rambut berwarna hitam kelam dengan panjang sepundak. Celana pendek berwarna tosca dan kaos berwarna pink yang di kenakannya. Di atas kepalanya terdapat topi kepala angsa yang menambah sisi kekanakan sekaligus keimutan dari gadis kecil itu. Baik Kai, Sehun, maupun Chanyeol langsung menebak-nebak. Balita milik siapa itu yang sudah bisa bicara begitu lancar.

"Kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Seingatnya kedua adiknya cukup popular di kalangan para gadis kecil.

"Hyung… kami bukan pedofil." Ujar Sehun santai sambil menyuapkan satu sendok es krim rasa coklatnya.

"Lagipula biasanya para gadis yang mengenal kami bukan kami yang mengenal gadis-gadis itu." Tambah Kai sambil mencuri satu sendokan dari cup es krim milik Sehun. Bocah yang di juluki albino itupun hanya mendesis sebal.

"Gomawo Ahjussi."

Ketiga bersaudara itu pun kembali menoleh. Begitu penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa sosok imut itu jika di lihat dari depan. Namun sayangnya…

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada pintu samping." Gumam Kai.

"Aku sudah tahu tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan lewat sana." –Sehun.

"Yasudahlah. Dia kan hanya balita." Dan kali ini Chanyeol yang tengah menghabiskan sisa es krim rasa mintnya.

.

.

"Suho Hyung!" Chanyeol berseru.

"Oh. Hai Chanyeol." Suho—laki-laki yang memiliki senyum seperti malaikat itu membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil memperhatikan kardus-kardus yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Lalu beralih pada sebuah mobil pick up yang berisi aneka perabotan rumah tangga.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke komplek perumahan ini.?"

"Jinjja? Kebetulan sekali Hyung."

"Wae?"

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sebelumnya dan Suho hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita bertetangga." Seru lelaki jangkung itu kelewat senang sambil memeluk Suho dengan begitu eratnya.

U-uh… _'Matilah aku'—_ Suho.

Dia—Kim Junmyeon—atau Suho akrabnya merupakan senior Chanyeol di sekolah. Suho berada di tingkat 2 Senior high School sedangkan Chanyeol kelas 3 Junior High School. Gedung sekolah mereka berdampingan dan terletak pada satu kawasan dengan yayasan pengelola yang sama. Suho agak risih dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sok akrab dengannya. Karena itu, dia agak menghindari Hoobaenya tersebut. Namun entah nasib seperti apa yang mengantarkannya hingga menjadi tetangga lelaki bertelinga caplang tersebut.

 _"Appa"_

Chanyeol-Kai-Sehun refleks menoleh. Keenam bola mata itupun membulat.

.

.

"Annyeonghasseo. Naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida."

Si gadis bertopi angsa itu. Sehun yang biasanya memasang poker face andalannya justru termangu sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terpesona. Kai yang biasanya hyperaktif dan penuh ekspresi—justru menjadi tak kuasa untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia melongo takjub. Sedangkan Park Chanyeol—dia berkedip, berkedip, berkedip, dan terus seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya—

"Gadis bertopi Angsa—" Seru mereka berbarengan.

Suho dan BAekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

END or TBC

?

 **?**

 **09/06/2015**


End file.
